Happy Birhtday Mikasa Dan Mana Coklatnya!
by Harumi RIM
Summary: This fiction for Mikasa's Birhtday and Valentine. Siapa yang ultah, eh siapa yang minta hadiah. Eren memang egois banget, padahal Valentine 4 hari lagi. Maybe sakuel Ore no Mikasa wa, Humour, Romance, OOC. Happy Reading..


**Happy Birhtday Mikasa.. Dan Mana Ckolatnya?!**

 **This fiction for Mikasa's Birhtday and Valentine. Siapa yang ultah, eh siapa yang minta hadiah. Eren memang egois banget, padahal Valentine 4 hari lagi. Maybe sakuel Ore no Mikasa wa, Humour, Romance, OOC.**

 _Happy Reading.._

* * *

Mikasa merapikan surainya didepan cermin, sesekali mencium bau ketek yang untungnya ngak bau jengkol tapi bau bunga orang melayat.

"Yosh!" serunya lalu melangkahkan kaki mengayunkan tangan meninggalkan toilet tercinta menuju ruang depan dimana Eren yang dicintainya semati sehidup sedang menunggunya diluar.

"YOLO!" ujar Mikasa mengambil pose tangan dikepala mengangkat tinggi keteknya dan mengankat sebelah kaki kiri layaknya pose Jojo lengkap dengan sinar dan perubahan style gambar yang menoton. Eren terkeshima hebat dan lansung flap-flap ala fangirling.

"Sasuga Mikasa! Tiru pose itu lagi, kau cocok dengan style kek gituan! Semoga Author meluangkan waktu untuk mengambarkan pose tadi untukku! Kyaa ~ Mikasa!" Eren teriak-teriak histeris dengan OOCnya, Mikasa hanya terdiam tidak peduli, toh tadi itu cuma reaksinya kalau lagi senang.

Bletak! Eren mendapatkan kick fabulus dari kakaknya Mikasa, siapalagi kalau bukan Levi si kurcaci imut kita.

"Dasar bocah! Kau sampai melupakan maksud kedatanganmu kemari.." Levi menjambak paksa surai pemuda itu hingga Eren meringis kesakitan.

"Ampun dijeh! Sefuh maho.." ujarnya blak-blakan dan lansung saja disambut pukulan telak dan KO. Mikasa menggeram kesal dengan aura mematikan membara di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sudah.. Nanti pestanya tidak akan jalan.." bujuk Erwin yang juga berada dikediaman Ackerman, Levi hanya mendecih.

 _*singkat cerita_

10 februari, Mikasa ulang tahun. Dan kakaknya Levi, mengadakan acara ulang tahun yang sama seperti tahun sebelumnya. Levi adalah contoh kakak yang baik, Mikasa hanya tidak bersyukur memilikinya. Eren, Erwin, Armin, Jean, Shasa, Annie, Connie, Rainer, Berthold, Hanji dan Mike ikut diundang seperti tahun lalu, tidak ada anggota yang bertambah maupun berkurang. Mikasa tidak mengerti kenapa temannya tidak bertambah.

"Pokoknya! Mari berpesta!" seru Eren girang lalu menarik Mikasa berkumpul dengan lainya.

"Ngak nyangka.. ternyata kalian memang sudah pacaran.." ujar Shasa sambil mengunyah daging bakar dengan rakus, Eren dan Mikasa hanya tersipu malu.

"Tch! Ingat ini baik-baik Eren! Jika kau membuat Mikasa terluka, aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Jean dengan air mata kejonesan mengalir diwajahnya. Mikasa dan Eren hanya saling pandang dengan senyum sipu diwajahnya. dilihat dari manapun, Eren dan Mikasa terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih, walau sebenarnya mereka menjalin hubungan yang tak jelas.

Mikasa sangat menantikan hari ini, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan diberikan Eren sebagai hadiah untuknya. Tapi Eren malah sibuk sendiri, mengobrol dengan teman-teman lainnya dan tertawa senang seperti sangat menikmati. Mikasa hanya tertegun sendiri.

...

"Hei Shasa.. Valentine besok, Mau kasih choklat kepada siapa?!" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan yang berasal dari Connie springbed telah mengusik telinga Eren, Valentine? Ia baru ingat akan hal itu. Ia ingin tahu apakah Mikasa menyiapkan Choklat untuknya juga?.

"Ngapain ngasih Choklat kepada orang-orang?! Mending dimakan sendiri.." jawab Shasa lalu tertawa barbarengan dengan Connie, Eren ikut ngakak lalu menghapiri Mikasa yang melamun sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun Mikasa.." ujarnya lalu menjabat tangan Mikasa dan tersenyum simpul penuh arti. Mikasa malah bingung sendiri, ia yakin Eren telah mengucapkan itu tengah malam kemarin.

Ah! Mikasa berkesimpulan sendiri, ia yakin Eren sedang mengirimnya sinyal kode dan akan mengeluarkan hadiah yang telah disiapkan untuknya, Mikasa tersenyum lembut. Eren melepas jabatan tangannya lalu memutar telapak tangannya seperti pengemis dijalanan.

"4 hari lagi Valentine kan?! Aku yakin kau telah menyiapkan choklat untukku.. Mana Choklatnya?!"

Jleb! Anak panah dengan nista menancap di kokoronya yang kena PHP, Eren masih memasang tampang binar-binar merasa tidak berdosa. Pemikirannya salah.

Eren egois, bak air susu dibales air ketuban, Mikasa seperti di YOLO untuk tabah dan sabar. Tapi, bak gunung meletus terus ngeluarin abu vulkanik, ia lansung menampar kasar pipi bakpaw pemuda bermanik tosca itu tanpa pikir panjang sepanjang tali monyet panjat kelapa.

"Eren begok! Kamu ngak mikirin perasaanku apa?! Bukannya ngasih kejutan eh malah minta Choklat! Dasar Eren ngak peka!" Mikasa melempar sandal jepit yang telah disediakan Levi dari tadi kearah Eren yang begok sendiri. Sambil poni lempar, Mikasa berlari meninggalkan pestanya.

"Tunggu?! Salahku apa coba?!" tukas Eren merasa tidak berdosa. Jean menyeringai kuda, inilah pemandangan paling best sejagat umat.

Annie mengerinyit kesal, Eren telah melukai perasaan musuh lamanya. Erwin dan Levi yang tadinya lagi humu-humuan di kamar lansung keluar melihat perkara.

"Tch.. Bocah tengik.." Levi hanya mendecih kesal lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Apa yang dilakukan dua om-om itu tidak dikendalikan oleh Author sendiri.

Selain karakter diatas, mereka cuma figuran yang belum digunakan.

 _~ ~o0o ~ ~_

"Oi Eren! Minta maaf sama Mikasa sana!" bujuk Rainer lalu dipanguti oleh Berthold si tiang listrik.

"Hah?! Emang aku salah apa sampai aku harus minta maaf?! Aku ngak salah kok kakak ~" tukas Eren sok imut. Jean bergumam sendiri lagi ngerencanain rencana penikungan alias NTR sesama kembaran beda tamvang.

"Iya juga ya, kenapa kau meminta Choklat padanya sebelum Valentine?! Terus kenapa tidak memberinya hadiah ultah terlebih dahulu?! Kan aneh.." Serong Shasa sambil memakan kue ultahnya Mikasa.

"Hadiah ultah?!" Eren membeo, ia lagi menjalankan Reconek karena tadi Disconek setelah ditampar.

"Eren! Bukankah kau tahu kalau Mikasa ulang tahun?! Dia kan pacarmu.. seharusnya kau sediakan hadiah kek.." saran Annie lalu cuek ngetempe. Tiba-tiba, Eren dianugrahi 500mbps oleh papa tifatul dan lansung keingat sesuatu. Ia mengraba saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang disimpannya dari tadi.

"Mungkin karena tadi aku melihat pose jojonya Mikasa, aku lupa ngasih ini kedia.." ucap Eren lugu lalu menyeringai.

Hening ~ malaikat maut baru saja melintas didepan mereka.

"ANJRITT! Ternyata elu lebih PHP dibanding main game gadis kapal-kapalan! Lu tau ngak?! Mikasa ngarep banget tahu kamu ngasih dia hadiah tadi?! Demi kembaran gue si Pico! Elu emang sahabat gue paling kamvret sejagat waiffu! Bazeng!" Armin histeris sendiri sambil menjambak baju Eren murka, Eren pun jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bazeng.. demi cucunya dancing titan, gue cabut dulu nyamperin Mikasa.." Eren ijin pamit dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang marah besar kepadanya.

"Tch, seharusnya tadi aku harus nyamperin Mikasa duluan biar bisa gue tikungnya.. bikin iru lu anak pak Girsha.." ujar Jean kesal sendiri. Armin garuk-garuk pantatnya yang gatal karena ditusbol Pico.

"Yaudah, Kita pulang aja yuk.. toh yang punya rumah udah menghilang semua.." bujuknya dan dipanguti oleh semuanya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Buk Hanji ama mang Mike mana?! Kok dari tadi tidak kelihatan?!" tanya Connie yang merasa kehilangan, pertanyaan tersebut telah menyinggung luka bertabur garam mereka semua. Armin memegang pundak Connie penuh arti.

"Jangan tanyakan mereka dimana.. Connie.." ucapnya lirih, Connie hanya bertampang begok amat walau kepo udah menjalar.

 _~ ~o0o ~ ~_

"Mikasa! buka pintunya, aku mau jelasin kesalah pahaman tadi..." bujuk Eren yang baru saja sampai didepan pintu kamar Mikasa. Tak lama ia membukakkan pintu dengan tampang cemberut.

"Eren bodoh.. lebih baik kamu makan Choklat saja sana sampai mentok!" bentaknya lalu di sahuti dengan tawa manis dari Eren Jaeger.

"Hei.. ayolah.. Otakku tadi hanya kena RTO sama papa tifi tadi... okeh?!" hiburnya lalu bertampang tehee. Ia mendorong Mikasa kedalam kamar layaknya anak kecil yang lagi main kereta api.. tut tut tut ~. Senyum manis yang mengambang diwajah pemuda yang dicintainya itu mampu meredamkan emosi yang membakar hatinya. Mikasa ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Tara!" Eren menyodorkan kotak kecil ada hiasan pita diatasnya tadi kepada Mikasa lalu membukakan isinya.

Demi cicitnya titan kawai, Mikasa yang Tsuyoi kini sampai hilang ingatan kalau sebelumnya ia pernah menjadi cewek kalem setelah melihat hadiah yang diberikan Eren padanya, ia tersenyum dan terharu layaknya heroine di manga shoujo.

"Eren.. mungkinkah ini.." Mikasa gegapan, Eren mengangguk yakin.

"Ya.. Ini untukmu.. Maaf kalau jelek, tapi suatu hari nanti, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik" Eren mengambil benda bulat yang dinamakan cincin itu dan memasangkannya ke jari manis gadis bermanik onyx itu. Mikasa serasa impiannya untuk menikahi Eren itu terwujud di suatu hari nanti, ia yakin akan menjadi pengantin Eren yang setia menemaninya hidup dan mati.

"Hari ini kamu ulang tahun, terus tadi aku sudah kasih kamu couple ring, dan sekarang kita ada dikamarmu.. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?!" tanya Eren lalu tersenyum getir. Mikasa lansung merah padam dan berasap-asap.

"Eh jangan katakan kalau-" ucapannya terhenti ketika Eren menempelkan telunjuknya kebibir Mikasa.

"Sssht.." desisnya lalu mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

 _~o0o ~_

Wkwkwkwk, adegan selanjutnya dikendalikan secara sukarela oleh mereka tanpa kendali Author. Silahkan baca doujinshi-doujinshinya di situs kesayangan anda.

 **END**

* * *

 **Ore no Mikasa wa 2 di komfirmasi dengan memunculkan karakter-karakter baru. NTR versi dua dimainkan ~**

* * *

 _cuplikan sakuel 2:_

 _"... Aku menemukanmu setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa.. Eren.." ujar gadis bersurai pirang yang kawaeh dan membuat Rainer beralih mencintainya..._

 _"Mikasa, Eren telah berpaling darimu setelah datang teman masa kecilnya.." Mikasa kembali menyanyikan lagu yang trennya udah basi "Eren pilih yang mana, Historia atau Mikasa ~"_

 _Sekian cuplikannya ~_


End file.
